


Monday March 4th 2019, 17:11

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, Sorry I couldn't resist, cryptic talk, we haven't seen Elliot in too long imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Lucas is walking home after a surprisingly good day and runs into one surprise he didn't see coming





	Monday March 4th 2019, 17:11

Lucas is on his way to the métro, trying to figure out how he feels after what happened this morning and at lunch. He feels lucky, but also incredibly confused. Of course, his friends accepting him is encouraging, but it doesn’t change the fact that he has no idea what to do about Élliot.

 

And as if on cue, Lucas jumps as someone calls out his name.

 

“Lucas!”

 

Apparently, Luca’s Monday hasn’t been exciting enough yet. His heart stops beating at the sound of _that_ voice, and although he wishes he could run away, his feet aren’t moving.

 

At least Lucas manages to not turn around, but then, Élliot is standing in front of him, panting slightly. He’s wearing black again, just like last week, and Lucas can’t help but wonder if that’s on purpose.

 

“What do you want?” Lucas asks, attempting to sound harsh, but his voice breaks the moment his eyes meet Élliot’s. Although he’s trying to smile, Élliot looks even sadder than last week. There are dark shadows beneath his eyes and Lucas is pretty sure he’s been crying.

 

“Show me your hand,” Élliot demands, pointing to Lucas’s right hand resting on Lucas’ chest. Lucas hasn’t even noticed he clutched the front of his sweater, but now his fingers tighten even more around the fabric.

 

“It’s nothing,” Lucas croaks, swallowing hard and looking at the bus stop sign behind Élliot's head to avoid meeting his eye.

 

He jumps when he feels Élliot’s fingers brushing the back of his hand, but he can’t help but give in to the touch. Very carefully, Élliot takes Lucas’s hand between his own turning it and examining it from all sides. The bruises have faded quite a bit, but Lucas’s knuckles are still red from where he hit the metal gate outside Cloé’s house. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but the memory of that night very much does. Lucas tries his best to swallow the pain, but Élliot still notices his heavy breathing.

 

“Does it hurt?” Élliot asks then, his eyes searching Lucas’s face with a mix of concern and regret. Lucas doesn’t know if Élliot is really just asking about his hand, but he doesn’t care.

 

Élliot’s fingers are still caressing his knuckles and Lucas almost closes his eyes but catches himself at the last second. He’s shaking all over now, but he forces himself to look straight into Élliot’s eyes.

 

“Yes. It hurts like hell,” he says then, no longer caring that his voice sounds broken. By now, the whole school knows that Lucas Lallemant is gay, so Élliot might as well finally get it into his head that he broke Lucas’s heart.

 

For a moment, Lucas thinks Élliot is going to drop his hand and walk away, judging by the shocked look on his face. But then, he steps closer and wraps an arm around Lucas’s waist, leaning their foreheads together.

 

“I never meant to do that,” he whispers, his eyes piercing Lucas’s with an intensity that takes Lucas’s breath away. But before Lucas can so much as think of what to say to that, Élliot moves back and places a brief kiss on Lucas’s knuckles before turning around and walking away.

 

Lucas wants to follow him and ask what the hell that was about, but again, he can’t move an inch. He looks down at his freshly kissed knuckles, his heart racing as if he’d just run a marathon. Élliot just kissed his hand. He fucking pressed his lips to Lucas’s knuckles, and although Lucas should be angry at him for that, all he wants to do is run after Élliot and ask him to do it again.

 

No one has ever kissed his bruises to make it better. And Lucas wishes Élliot hadn’t done it either, because now, it’s all Lucas can think about.


End file.
